


【Gigiker】关于拥抱

by Everglow1422



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everglow1422/pseuds/Everglow1422
Summary: 2016欧洲杯1/8决赛后的拥抱，和一些相关。
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas





	【Gigiker】关于拥抱

2:0.

Casillas在想，或许他和Buffon以后再也不会再代表国家队在球场上见面了。即使是他没能上场作为替补，也再没机会了。

Buffon大概比他自己更早的意识到西班牙队即将更新换代的事实，因为对方曾经隐晦的向他提过，却被他轻描淡写的带过。其实他自己当然也意识到了，但他不想提，或者某些角度来讲，他不想面对。他知道Bosque的决定，也知道这个决定和Florentino息息相关。可是那又怎么样呢，他唯一能做的只有在场上好好表现，至于教练会排谁上场，他实在无能为力。

他知道他一个人慢慢从场边走上去的背影一定会被摄影机记录下来，会被放送到全世界，会被解读成各种意思，有人为他鸣不平，也有人认为他应该就此告别。他其实并不在意，他只想走过去拥抱他15年来的对手，朋友，爱人，甚至soulmate。

如果这真的是他们最后一次穿着国家队衣服相遇的机会的话，他必须要做一个正经的告别，和Buffon。

90分钟。Iker在这九十分钟里想了很多。想到他从九岁就开始效力皇马了，在那之后整整25年他都捍卫那件白衣。想到他21岁就代表国家队出场，在那之后十五年都在守护斗牛士军团。他想到在皇马坐上替补席的岁月，那段反反复复的煎熬时光。漫长，也足够他看开一些事情。而如今，他的另一个家或许也不再需要他。国家队自然不会说不要他，只是可能再也不会征召他。

他想他大概是径直走向Buffon的，放慢了脚步，等着Buffon和别人的寒暄结束，抬起头来看到他，然后走过来紧紧把他抱住。他当然会如愿以偿。

可Buffon的心情肉眼可见的并不算好，他当然知道。他一如既往的被那人揽着后颈锁进怀里，他伸手环住对方的腰，轻轻拍拍Gigi的腰侧，他得好好安抚一下这头明显快要炸毛的大狮子。

Gigi在他耳边安抚他，却只是说一些不那么相关的内容，没有说比赛，没有说结果，甚至也没有告诉他一切都会好起来的。不是所有事情都会好起来的，他们作为职业球员，早就知道这一点。但他看向Gigi的侧脸，还是觉得成功的被安抚。

他得承认，他在全世界面前被Gigi拥在怀里的这几秒，让他抛下了一些什么沉重的担子，他甚至在那个瞬间眼眶发热。但他总算还记得不能真的让“西班牙队长无缘上场，赛后在意大利队长怀中落泪”这种事情真的发生，他稍稍退开一点，抬起手揉揉自己的脸，试图让自己冷静下来。谢天谢地的是Alvaro在这个时候出现了，Gigi显然为这个被打断的拥抱不满，Iker甚至觉得如果不是他还站在这里，Gigi就要去揍Alvaro这个傻儿子了。

他的情绪稳定下来，甚至有点感激Morata在这个时候出现，让场面不至于太难收场。毕竟全世界都知道他们“关系密切惺惺相惜”，但是如果他真的在Buffon怀里哭出来，那真的就是另一码事了。他最后拍了拍Gigi的腰侧，从这个怀抱中脱离出来，再一个人慢慢从场中走出去回到更衣室。

90分钟，不过是一场比赛的时间而已，他却好像在这90分钟里获得新生。他突然记起来他想要追寻的了，甚至决定抛弃过去，也不再念念不忘的想要回头。他还有未来的职业生涯要走，要效力新的球队，也为新的球队付出一切。这与他是不是离开故土，与国家队会不会再次征召他无关。

他还记得，他说要和Gigi一起退役。

Iker Casillas当然要和他的Gigi一起退役。

他在这一年中先后失去了很多，他的俱乐部，他以为的家；他的国家队，他以为的另一个家；他甚至和他真正的家人争吵，为了离开的事情争吵。而如今他几乎两手空空了。远离家乡，远离故土，失去了从生理到心理上的家。

可他觉得没那么糟。或者说，这一年里支撑着他，让他不至于那么糟的源头，是因为Buffon抓紧了他。如果说十几年前他曾经抓住Buffon，让对方不再陷得更深，是处于他年少时为人处事的本能，那么Buffon抓住他，就只是因为，如今要陷下去沉沦在迷茫中的人是Iker Casillas而已。只是因为是他，他当然懂得。

Iker不在我身边我觉得有点奇怪。

Iker非常勇敢。

Gigi爱他，他当然知道这一点。

所以他永远不会一无所有。


End file.
